


Gold |WIP|Mild NSFW

by booklitpersona



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklitpersona/pseuds/booklitpersona
Summary: I was very thirsty for Michael when s8 came out if you guys enjoy this please let me know and I'll finish it!this is a canon x oc





	Gold |WIP|Mild NSFW

The air in the room was hot as if a burning fire was being lit inside the room. Serafina’s ragged breath was the only sound. Her head tilted to the ceiling, gold-colored blood falling down her arms as mumbles of Latin spilled out of her mouth. The glowing circle around her started to dim as the candles went to their normal flame.   
The door to her side opened causing her now brown eyes to watch the movement. As Michael stepped into the room the tension in the room grew as the air grew hot once more. Michael's eyes seemed to catch the blood as serafina watched him move to kneel in front of her. A hand grabbed her arm, bringing it to his lips as his tongue caught the last drop of blood that fell from her wound. Serafina’s breath caught in her mouth as Michael's now black ones met her newly golden ones.

His lips came closer to her face the tips moving to kiss her neck. Serafina let her eyes closed as the kisses reached her shoulder. Hands moved to the clasp that held the dress letting it slide off. Michael’s fingertips brushing her breast causing the breath held to come out. Sera finally let her own lips meet his. 

They were as soft as she thought, compared to his calloused hands that dragged down her stomach stopping just below her navel. The candles surrounding them grew brighter as soft moans filled the air. The coldness of Michael's rings only added to sera’s pleasure as her hands gripped his shirt, head falling forward as more moans left. 

Michael moved his hands and gently pushed sera to lay on the floor, another gasp left her lips at its coldness. 


End file.
